La quête de Luffy, ou quand certains se mettent au théâtre
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: Petit délire pour m'excuser de mon retard sur Silent Ridges: reflets d'acide à la sauce One Piece! Du grand n'importe quoi, de l'humour barré, et que du dialogue (ou presque)! XD Quatre de nos chers mugiwaras et un autre personnage surprise... Je vous laisse découvrir! ;)


**Bien le bonjour!**

**Me revoilà, avec non pas un chapitre de ma fic en cours, Silent Ridges, mais un petit quelque chose pour patienter... Oui parce que ça fait bien deux mois que j'ai rien posté et j'en suis fort désolée: ma vie étudiante, un peu (pas mal) de retard et quelques difficultés dans une certaine matière m'ont empêché d'écrire. Donc en attendant le nouveau chapitre et aussi pour en profiter pour mettre un petit mot pour m'excuser et prévenir au moins quelque part, je vous envoie ceci ^^ C'est du gros n'importe nawak, et au début je ne devais même pas le poster: il est sur mon ordi depuis fin septembre je crois ^^ Mais bon, après réflexion je me suis dit que pourquoi pas, et puis il fallait que je m'excuse du retard alors c'était l'occasion ^^**

**C'est un petit délire que je me suis tapé un soir en rentrant: Reflets d'acide version One Piece. ****Alors pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas Reflets d'acide, c'est une bande son que vous pouvez aller écouter sur you tube (en général y'a pas d'images sur les vidéos, ou alors juste la couverture de la BD qui en a été tirée ^^), et je vous conseille si ça vous intéresse d'aller l'écouter d'abord, déjà pour avoir la version originale, ensuite parce que si vous voulez aller l'écouter, la fic risque de vous spoiler un peu toutes les blagues... ^^**

**Ah oui, et ça change un peu de mon style habituel: c'est fait version théâtre... voir même script ^^ J'espère juste que ça passera, vu que c'est la première fois que je m'essaye à ce genre de répertoire ^^**

**Voilà voilà, sur ce je me tais, et libre à vous de vous sauver en courant si ça devient trop barré XD**

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

**One Piece x Reflets d'acide**

"**Enrôlements"**

**OoO**

**NARRATEUR**: GRAND LINE!

**LUFFY**: De... quoi?

**NARRATEUR**: Grand Line... Tout commença à Grand Line!

**LUFFY**: Ah, d'accord… et donc?

**NARRATEUR**: C'est un océan située entre deux bandes d'eau calmes…

**LUFFY**: Ah bon…? Un Océan?!

**NARRATEUR**: Oui… enfin… un océan qui est linéaire quand on le regarde sur une carte, et auquel on accède en passant une montagne... et donc…

**LUFFY**: Une montagne ?

**NARRATEUR**: _Oui, une montagne..._ qui est accessible de par les quatre mers, les quatre blue, quoi. Et donc…

**LUFFY**: Les quatre blue?

**NARRATEUR**: Les quatre blue, oui!… Situés aux quatre points cardinaux de la planète! Et donc...

**LUFFY**: Les points cardi-quoi?!

**NARRATEUR**: _Cardinaux_. Et donc au milieu, il y a Grand Line. Un océan déchaîné où l'on ne s'attend à rien! Où _touuuuuuut _arrive comme ça, PAF! Surprise! Où les tempêtes les plus effroyaaaaaaables peuvent se déclencher d'une minute à l'autre! Et dans cet Océan, le fameux One Piece, le trésor du regretté Seigneur des Pirates, Gol D Roger, est caché...

**LUFFY**: Le One Piece! Mais c'est ce que je cherche! Non parce que le Roi des Pirates, ce sera moi! Par contre euh… C'est pas clair ton truc... Où est-ce-qu'on en est…?

**NARRATEUR**: Pfff... On en est qu'on en est à Grand Line:

**LUFFY**: TROP COOL! Mais quand est-ce qu'on y va?

**NARRATEUR**: Mais on y est justement!

**LUFFY:** Ah, on est dans l'océan magique!

**NARRATEUR:** Exact. Et c'est dans la Taverne du Voyageur que Monkey D Luffy…

**ZORO: **Vachement original comme nom de taverne...

**NARRATEUR**: Pourrais-tu LA FERMER, engeance dégingandée?! Et puis qu'est ce que tu fous ici?! Tu es est censé arriver beaucoup plus tard dans l'histoire!

**ZORO:** Ben ça va, t'énerves pas... Me suis un peu promené, c'est tout...

**NARRATEUR**: Tu t'es complètement paumé tu veux dire... Je disais donc: c'est dans la Taverne du Voyageur… que Monkey D Luffy cherchait désespérément des compagnons de route pour sa quête…

**LUFFY**: Salut tout le monde! Ils ont l'air sympa!

**Foule** :

- Salut!

- Salut...

- Bonjour...

- Gnééé?!

- C'est qui?!

- Ouais... salut ouais !

**LE PATRON DE LA TAVERNE:** Bienvenue !

**LUFFY**: Salut! Dis t'aurais pas de la viande!? MANGEEEER!

**NARRATEUR:** Non mais c'est pas ça que t'es censé demander, crétin!

**LUFFY:** Mais j'ai faim! MANGEEEEEER!

_**SBAF!** Ça c'est notre Luffy international qui vient de se prendre une giffle. Il a dû crier trop fort dans les oreilles du barman...__  
><em>

**LUFFY: **Bon d'accord... Alors, euh... je cherche désespérément des compagnons de route pour ma quête… Maintenant que je l'ai dit je peux avoir à manger?

**NARRATEUR: ...**

**LUFFY**: Euh… c'est non pour le manger, ou c'est parce que personne veut venir? Sans doute y aura t-il un trésor à la clé, hein!

**NARRATEUR:** Depuis _quand_ il parle comme ça, lui?

**LUFFY:** Bah quoi? C'est pas ce qui est écrit dans le script!?

**NARRATEUR:** Ah, je vois. Oui en effet... Bon je vais l'aider un peu, sinon on est là pour la nuit et on a une histoire à faire avancer! … Qui veut venir aider le jeune homme à chercher le fabuleux trésor?

**Foule : **

- OUAIIIIS!

- Moi! Moi! Moi!

- Gnééé!

- Hey, choisis moi! Choisis moi!

- Je suis partant!

**NARRATEUR**: Et une longue audition de vauriens commença.

**GLOUM:** Bonjour à vous, mon Maîîître... Je m'appelle GLOUM!

**LUFFY**: Salut! Tu veux faire partie de mon équipage?

**NARRATEUR:** Ça part mal...

**GLOUM:** Vous allez rechercher mon précieux, n'est-ce pas?

**LUFFY**: Ton précieux? Ah mais non...

**GLOUM:** Si si... vous le cherchez!

**LUFFY**: Mais pas du tout! Moi je veux le One Piece!

**GLOUM:** Oh que si... vous mentez!

**LUFFY**: Mais, j'ai dit non!

**GLOUM:** Tu voudrais me voler mon préciiieux, n'est-ce pas?!

**LUFFY**: Te voler? Aucun risque! Te _voir_ voler, peut être!

**GLOUM**: Espèce de sale voleur...! VOLEUR! VOLLLL...

_**SBAAAAFFF - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH **Le bruitage bizzaroïde, c'est encore Luffy. Sauf que là c'est lui qui tape. Et le 'AAAAAAHHHHH', ben c'est Gloum. Qui vient d'aller rejoindre les étoiles._

**UN TYPE DANS LA PIÈCE**: Hou, attention: c'est sale ça!

**LUFFY: **AU SUIVANT…! Toi là bas: t'as l'air sympa, c'est quoi ton nom?

**UN AUTRE CANDIDAT: **Yésouitravail!

**LUFFY**: Euh... Mais ton nom?

**LE MÊME CANDIDAT: **Yésouitravail !

**LUFFY**: Commence _pas_ à m'énerver... C'est quoi ton nom?

**ENCORE LE MÊME: **Mais... Yésouitrav… AIIIE!

**NARRATEUR: **Il est violent quand même... Qu'est ce qui t'as pris, le héro de l'histoire?

**LUFFY**: Ch'ais pas. Juste une envie.

**Yésouitravail:** AIE AIE... y m'a cassé l'ouille… y m'a cassé l'ouille!

**NARRATEUR**: STOP ! Il serait de bon ton que je te présente à présent…

**LUFFY:** Si tu veux.

**NARRATEUR :** Monkey D Luffy: Pirate débutant, rookie qui débarque.

**LUFFY: **Mais je suis fort quand même! Et un jour j'aurais un graaaaaaand bateau pirate! Shishishi!

**NARRATEUR**: ... débutant, néophyte, grouillot, truc de base quoi !

**LUFFY**: Maaaaais... t'es méchant!

**NARRATEUR:** Peau claire, yeux bruns, cheveux noirs, 1 mètre 72, un pouvoir au diapason de son fruit du démon...

**LUFFY**: Ouaiiiiiis!

**NARRATEUR : **Ce jeune cambion s'en revient des Terres Chaotiques et…

**LUFFY**: Et même que je suis un homme élastique!

**NARRATEUR**: CHUT! STOP! MAIS... ARRETE!

**LUFFY**: Quoi?

**NARRATEUR**: Dis pas que t'es élastique, sinon ils vont avoir peur et personne ne viendra avec toi!

**LUFFY:** Mais pourquoi?

**NARRATEUR**: Parce qu'aucun type équilibré n'accepterait de faire une quête AVEC UN HOMME CAHOUTCHOUC, C'EST UN POUVOIR TROP EXTRAORDINAIRE ET DONC FLIPPANT, VOYONS!

_**SILENCE**_

**NARRATEUR:** Et donc... euh... alors... les utilisateurs d'un fruit du démon... pas la peine de passer son audition, OK?!

**Foule :**

- Ah ouais...

- OK!

- Ah bon?

- Eh ben...

- Gnééé?!

**NARRATEUR**: Tu vois ce que je veux dire, chercheur-de-trésor-amateur?!

**LUFFY: **Euh... ok.

**NARRATEUR**: Éludons cette erreur ! Luffy porte un drapé noir et une armure cloutée. Enfin j'aurais aimé. Non lui il a un gilet rouge et un short, des tongs et un chapeau de paille.

**LUFFY**: La classe quoi!

**NARRATEUR:** Tenue de plage-campagne donc. Vous voyez? Un paysan qui va se baigner à la mer.

**LUFFY**: HÉ! Qu'est ce que t'as contre mon chapeau!? C'est mon trésor d'abord!

**NARRATEUR**: Il se la joue bourrin sans cervelle.

**LUFFY**: Hein?

**NARRATEUR**: En fait, il fonce toujours dans le tas sans réfléchir.

**LUFFY**: Mais...

**NARRATEUR**: Mec très sympathique mais un peu crétin.

**LUFFY**: … de quoi?

**NARRATEUR**: « potentiellement » (et bizarrement...) malin.

**LUFFY**: Ah oui?

**NARRATEUR**: Pour peu qu'il y ait vraiment une situation critique. Ou de la viande en jeu.

**LUFFY**: Ah ?... euh...

**NARRATEUR**: Il possède de terribles réflexes, grâce à son pouvoir maudit...

**LUFFY**: Han! Il… Il est maudit?! TROP COOL!

**NARRATEUR**: Il dispose d'attaques redoutables comme par exemple…

**LUFFY**: Eh?! Mais... NON! STOOOOP! Pas de révélation! Je veux garder secrète mon élastication!

**NARRATEUR**: Fort bien… Fort bien !

**ZORO**: Moins fort! Y'en a qui dorment en attendant la fin de ton speech de trois piges...

**NARRATEUR**: Toi, on t'as déjà dit de te la fermer! Tu n'interviens que plus tard! Et donc, au bout d'une heure infructueuse d'audition... « taverneuse »... Bon, je le fais à sa place, sinon il va prendre n'importe qui, le saligaud! En plus il est parti où? … Ah! Il mange!

**Toute petite voix: **Bonzour Môssieur!

**NARRATEUR:** Trop p'tit… suivant…

**Voix:** Gn'alut toaaa...

**NARRATEUR:** Trop "con-con"… suivant…

**Voix tramblotante:** Boooonnjouuuurrr!

**NARRATEUR**: Trop viiieuuuux!... SUIVANT!

**Une autre personne:** Bonjour…

**NARRATEUR**: Trop... pfff... m'ouais... T'es qui? T'es quoi? Dans la vie, tu fais quoi?

**Encore le même:** Je suis un demi-elfe-nain quadri-classé... à la fois guerrier, nécromant, druide, avec option assassin... J'ai également des compétences de gnoôome!

**NARRATEUR: **Houlà... T'es un petit cumulard, toi!

**Mr X (oui, on va l'appeler comme ça tant qu'on aura pas son nom!): **… Un cumulard? Ah bah non, non! Moi je suis demi elfe-nain quadri...

**NARRATEUR:** ...oui mais NON! "L'a pas compris"... Etant mi-elfe mi-nain... quelle tendance prédomine chez toi?

**Mr X: **eh bien... disons que j'ai des tendances un peu suicidaires, hein?… quand même... Eh eh eh!

**NARRATEUR**: Eh oui pardi…. Merci... On te rappellera...

**MR X**: Ah vraiment?

**NARRATEUR**: Vraiment... pas!

**Mr X**: Mais pourquoooi?

**NARRATEUR**: Mais parce que...

**Mr X**: Mais enfin?

**NARRATEUR**: C'est la fin...

**Mr X**: MAIS je suis…

**NARRATEUR**: ... parti?

**Mr X**: ... je SUIS…

**NARRATEUR**: ... sorti?

**Mr X**: ... JE SUIS GLOUM! VIL VOLEUR... VOLEUR!

**NARRATEUR**: Eh oh! C'est sa quête à lui, hein! C'est pas moi qu'il faut engueuler si y'a un problème!

**GLOUM (Il a enfin enfin révélé son identité le bougre)**: VOL...

_**(SBAF...) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (splortch) **Oh, quel son mélodieux, mes amis!_

**NARRATEUR****:** Répugnante bestiole! Je vois mieux pourquoi le chewing gum l'a envoyé voler!

**LUFFY: **Wouah, toi aussi tu l'as envoyé en l'air?

**NARRATEUR**: Euh non, ça c'est pas la même chose sémantiquement parlant... Tant pis, oublions et reprenons... Hrrrm. Soudain et tout à coup, dans tout ce brou-ha-ha, la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit avec FRACAS...Hem... cinq personnages entrèrent avec effroi!

**ZORO **(souriant): Ah... Il fait bon ici!

**SANJI **(énervé)**:** pfff...

**ACE **(tout encapuchonné): Il fait meilleur dedans que dehors…

**GUERTRUDE (oui je l'ai gardée: j'ai trouvé personne comme elle!)**(hilare): Gnéhé! Mon ex-petit barbare, 'y disait ça à moi…

**ZORO**: Hein? Je ne vois pas le rapport…

**GUERTRUDE**: Ah beuh… si! Pendant not' rapport…

**ACE**: Charmant...

**ZORO**: Holà l'aubergiste!

**Aubergiste:** Eh bien me voilà... Qu'est ce que je vous sers?

**ZORO**: Un tonneau de saké pour me revigorer!

**SANJI**: "goret", ouais!

**ZORO**: _Fermes là_ sourcil en vrille!

**SANJI:** _Pardon?_ Répète un peu tronche de pelouse?

**Aubergiste (n'osant pas interrompre les deux gredins, se tournant donc vers un jeune homme chétif aux cheveux emberlificotés): **Et vous jeune homme?

**USOPP (mal à l'aise): **Euh... Ce que vous avez... Je ne vais pas être difficile, hein... Éhé...

**Aubergiste**: Très bien cher gamin! Voilà de quoi lamper!

**GUERTRUDE**: SERS MOI! Tonnelet de mélasse!

**Aubergiste:** Bien… de la mélasse pour la grognasse... Et pour vous?

**ACE:** un simple bol de cendres accompagnées de braises me siérait tout à fait…

**Aubergiste:** Ah bah bon? Ben… il fait si froid que ça dehors?…

**SANJI:** Et pour moi, ce sera une timbale de nectar relevé au lys blanc, au shaker, hein, pas à la cuillère!

**Aubergiste**: ... j'ai pas!

**SANJI:** … Ah? Bon ben... Une chope d'ambroisie adoucie d'une gelée royale tiédie au feu de bois?

**Aubergiste** : … j'ai pas!

**SANJI**: Eh bien... un verre d'eau sucrée avec une tranche de citron alors?

**Aubergiste**: ... _j'ai pas!_

**SANJI**: Beuh?! Bon ben... un verre d'eau?

**Aubergiste** : J'AI . PAS!

**SANJI**: _Ok_, j'ai compris! Une bière, alors.

**Aubergiste**: Bien! Fort bien, messire blondin… Ce choix est un progrès vers la pilosité!

**SANJI:** ...Quoi ?

**ZORO**: Hé hé!

**NARRATEUR**: Ennuyé par sa vaine audition d'indigènes, Luffy (bon on va dire que c'est lui qui l'a faite, hein!) sut déceler par intuition certaine, le potentiel du ''quintuor'' amène!

**ZORO**: Tu parles d'une intuition… C'est cousu de fil blanc !

**NARRATEUR: **HEM !

**ZORO: **Oh ça va, hein! Si on peut plus rien dire... Bon Luffy, ta réplique qu'on en finisse.

**LUFFY: **Bon ben... _H__olà grands voyageurs!_

**USOPP: **Salutations...

**SANJI:** On est vraiment obligés de faire ça?

**NARRATEUR:** _OUI_!

**SANJI:** Rha! Bon ok... Bien le bonjour, alors...

**GUERTRUDE : **… Ah ouaiiiiis! Salut ouais! On y va?!

**ZORO: **Euh... Non mais, attends! Tu sors d'où toi? On te connaît même pas!

**GUERTRUDE**: Ah bah bon? Ben... J'sais pas moi?!

**ZORO: **Rhaaa! La gourdasse!

**SANJI:** Marimo!

**ZORO:** _Quoi?_ Attends, me dis pas que tu considère ce truc comme une ''demoiselle''?!

**LUFFY (ignorant la conversation en cours pour faire ce qu'il a à faire: dire son script)**: Bon ben… Je me présente: je m'appelle Luffy et je serais le Roi des Pirates!

**NARRATEUR:** C'est pas ça le texte... On est censés faire comme dans cette histoire qu'on a écoutée l'autre jour...

**LUFFY (Hausse les épaules et prend une voix théâtrale):** Ok. Alors je cherche _désespérément_ des compagnons de route pour ma quête... Seriez-vous intéressés? … J'étais convainquant là?

**NARRATEUR:** Non, mais j'ai abandonné l'idée de trop vous en demander...

**ZORO, répondant à Luffy:** C'est envisageable...

**SANJI**: Mais ouais...

**GUERTRUDE: **GNA!

**ACE**: Bien sûr p'tit frère! Euh... Je veux dire: ''Ça dépend... ça paye bien?''

**LUFFY**: Hein ? Ah oui... sans doute!

**ACE: **... et dans le doute, c'est combien?! … Putain, pourquoi c'est à moi qu'on colle cette réplique?! Elle est pas là Nami pour le faire?

**NARRATEUR:** Ses honoraires étaient trop élevée pour notre budget.

**LUFFY (qui continue à lire le script)**: Eh bien... au moins... environ... J'arrive pas à lire, là! Bon on va dire, euh... ''À peu près?''

**ACE**: Alors, c'est bon? On y va, maintenant?

**SANJI**: Mais ouais… qu'on en finisse!

**GUERTRUDE:** Introduction trop longue… Quand est-ce qu'on tape?

**ZORO**: Pour une fois elle a pas tort...

**SANJI: **Néandertal...

**ZORO: **Ta gueule.

**NARRATEUR:** Bon, Luffy, tu n'es pas censé les connaître...

**LUFFY:** Ah oui, c'est vrai! Alors, euh... ''Mais tout d'abord, qui êtes vous?!''

**ZORO**: Eh bien, je suis…

_**SBAAAAFFF! **Dites voir, c'est moi ou y'a beaucoup de SBAF, là?!_

**TOUS**: OUYA!

**GUERTRUDE**: Deux secondes! A tapé! 'a va mieux… Moi calmée!

**USOPP: **Mais elle est tarée celle là ou quoi? En plus, c'est même pas dans le script! Ah si... là!

**SANJI**: Elle a l'air un peu ... "premier degré".Mais au degré zéro...

**ZORO (déjà relevé comme si rien ne s'était passé)**: Bon donc… où j'en étais? Ah ouais! Alors... je suis Zoro, un maître sabreur et…

**NARRATEUR**: ...et c'est au NARRATEUR de te présenter!

**ZORO**: Ah bon?!

**NARRATEUR**: Zoro: maître épéiste niveau 12.

**ZORO (tout fier)**: Eh ouais! Y'a du vécu!

**SANJI**: Il confond "vécu" avec "cuvée", je crois...

**NARRATEUR: **Peau mate, cheveux bizarrement verts, yeux noirs, cicatrices un peu partout, et une très grosse en travers du torse. Et trois sabres à la ceinture.

**ZORO:** Ma fierté, ma vie!

**SANJI**: Ah? Je croyais que c'était l'alcool?

**ZORO:** Mais tu vas la fermer, oui, cuistot lubrique?!

**SANJI:** Oh, l'alcoolo est vexé?

**USOPP:** Va pas nous l'énerver...

**NARRATEUR: **1 mètre 81.

**ZORO**: ...et demi !

**NARRATEUR: **Son intelligence et surtout son sens de l'orientation sont à l'inverse de sa réputation!

**ZORO**: Hé, je suis pas si con...

**SANJI**: "Intelligent" et "Algue marine" sont antinomiques...

**LUFFY**: Anti-quoi?

**NARRATEUR: **Ses trois sabres sont tous des grandes lames, et un est même maudit!

**ZORO**: La classe quoi!

**NARRATEUR**: Et dispose d'une jambe en métal!

**LUFFY**: Ah bon...?!

**ZORO**: Une blessure de guerre. "Tounk Tounk"! … Putain elle fait con votre onomatopée, là. Je suis obligé de faire semblant de l'avoir cette foutue fausse jambe?

**NARRATEUR**: Zoro est rustre…

**ZORO**: Eh?!

**NARRATEUR**: Hargneux.

**ZORO**: Hein?!

**NARRATEUR**: Pas cupide pour un sou.

**SANJI**: Non, cul-sec!

**NARRATEUR**: Et inconscient!

**ZORO**: Si je dors, je dis pas. Mais sinon... je vois pas!

**NARRATEUR**: Il possède un superbe marteau enchanté doté d'un effet boomerang débrayable.

**ZORO**: Hein? Mais non j'ai pas de marteau!

**GUERTRUDE**: Ouh… Ça c'est "tèchenique", ça c'est ''tèchenique''… Alors n'ai rien compris…

**SANJI**: Existant ou pas, ça te vas plutôt bien je trouve: ce marteau est comme toi: il ne décolle pas bien haut, il est voué à s'écraser mais il revient toujours, hélas!

**ZORO:** Je t'emmerde.

**SANJI:** Pareil.

**LUFFY**: Ouah, trop cool! Tu dois être trop fort! Une terreur!

**ZORO**: Un peu, ouais!

**SANJI**: Une terreur? Si tu ôtais le "T", tu te rapprocherais de la réalité!

**ZORO**: _Hein!?_

**USOPP**: Ah?

**GUERTRUDE**: Gné?

**ACE**: Narrateur?

**NARRATEUR**: ... Que donc?

**ACE**: Tu vas _tous_ nous décrire de cette façon-ci?

**NARRATEUR**: Eh bien oui!

**SANJI**: Décrire ou décrier… À une inversion près…

**NARRATEUR**: Toi par exemple… ACE! Logia de niveau…

**LUFFY**: Euh… C'est quoi un Logia?

**NARRATEUR**: Une sorte de catégorie de fruit du démon, qui a un pouvoir non solide (le feu, l'eau, la fumée...) Et lui là, c'est un professionnel mago-pyro-technique.

**LUFFY**: Un «génasi» du feu?!

**NARRATEUR**: Oui voilà…

**ZORO**: C'est bourrin «ça»… En tout cas, «ça» en a l'air…

**SANJI**: Tu peux bien parler toi... 'Spèce d'homme des cavernes brutasse!

**ZORO (ignorant le blond, une fois n'est pas coutume)**: C'est sûr y'a du matos!

**GUERTRUDE**: Ah ouais?!

**ACE**: Eho... Je suis là!

**NARRATEUR**: Beau bestiau hein?

**USOPP**: Ah ouais ouais…

**SANJI**: Quand «ça» s'enflamme, «ça» torche sec!

**NARRATEUR**: Et c'est rusé comme un renard!

**LUFFY**: Vraiment?

**ACE**: Non mais... _c'est fini, oui?!_

**LUFFY**: Et «ça» bouffe quoi?

**NARRATEUR**: …charbon, cendres, braises…

**SANJI**: C'est vachement économique! Et même pas besoin de lui faire ses casse dalle!

**ACE**: JE NE SUIS PAS UN ANIMAL!

**NARRATEUR**: Pardon mon cher…

**ACE**: Mouais…

**NARRATEUR**: Logia niveau 12! Peau rouge, cheveux rouges, yeux rouges…

**ACE:** Non mais on m'a peint... En vrai j'ai l'air normal...

**USOPP**: Laisse moi deviner! Ta couleur préférée c'est le…

**ACE**: Bleu.

**USOPP**: Ah bon… D'accord.

**NARRATEUR**: Son physique rutilant est au diapason de son plan extra-planaire d'origine: celui du Feu!

**ACE**: Merci pour la révélation!

**USOPP**: On s'en doutait un peu.

**GUERTRUDE**: Ah bon?

**NARRATEUR**: C'est afin d'éviter quelques fléchages à vue qu'il porte une longue toge avec capuche.

**ACE**: Obligé… Votre peinture est trop ignoble, c'est la honte.

**NARRATEUR**: Ace est chanceux… Curieux… Dangereux… et sent le cramé!

**ACE**: J'aime PAS l'eau!

**LUFFY**: Mais pourquoi?

**SANJI**: C'est un peu sa "kryptonite".

**NARRATEUR **: Il est pété d'objets magiques!

**ACE**: Mais chut-euh!

**NARRATEUR**: Mais il ne veut pas qu'on le sache…

**LUFFY**: Mais pourquoi?

**SANJI**: C'est parce que c'est faux. C'est juste une connerie du script.

**NARRATEUR: **Mais un peu d'imagination, enfin!

**SANJI**: Oui enfin, quand même...

**NARRATEUR**: Il combat avec une épée d'obsidienne inflammable tout en maîtrisant une puissante magie liée au feu, comme par exempl…

**ACE**: ASSEZ! Ça, c'est censuré! Ces sorts sont censés rester secrets!

**ZORO**: Ah parce que celui là c'est vrai? **(en même temps, dès qu'on parle d'épées, celui là...)**

**ACE: **Nan, script.

**ZORO (un peu déçu):** Ah...

**SANJI**: À mon tour, ce me semble…

**GUERTRUDE**: Mais… euh? Et moi?

**NARRATEUR**: SANJI! Cuisinier étoilé et combattant de niveau 11.

**SANJI**: Certes, certes!

**NARRATEUR**: Peau satinée, cheveux blonds comme le blé, yeux azur, allure élégante et gracile.

**ZORO**: Une tafiole quoi!

**SANJI**: Tssss…

**NARRATEUR**: Taille: un mètre quatre-vingts…

**SANJI**: Assurément!

**NARRATEUR**: Sa vénusté est au diapason de ses origines à North Blue.

**SANJI**: La classe!

**NARRATEUR**: Il porte un costume de grande qualité, finement ajusté…

**SANJI**: La classe!

**ZORO**: Des habits de tafiole ouais!

**SANJI**: Des effets _raffinés_!

**ZORO**: Non. Des effets… minés!

**USOPP**: Va pas nous le vexer…

**NARRATEUR**: Sanji est un Don Juan…

**SANJI**: Euh?

**NARRATEUR**: Il drague tout ce qui a une poitrine…

**SANJI**: Beuh?!

**NARRATEUR**: Impulsif…

**SANJI**: Hein?!

**NARRATEUR**: Insolent…

**SANJI**: Pfff…

**ZORO**: On peut rajouter que c'est une tafiole?

**SANJI**: As-tu fini, brute dénué de tout vocabulaire?

**NARRATEUR**: Il se bat uniquement avec ses pieds, ainsi qu'une harpe elfique miniature, laquelle accompagne la magie de ses chants.

**SANJI**: Retires la harpe, bon sang...

**NARRATEUR**: On l'appelle "Poisse grolle" car…

**SANJI**: Quoi? Oh non, non non non! J'ai pas signé pour ça!

**NARRATEUR**: ...car il aura vu plus de cinquante compagnons lui mourir!

**TOUS (même SANJI):** QUOI?!

**SANJI**: Mais faut arrêter de tout modifier comme ça! En plus ça a pas commencé sur Grand Line mais à East Blue!

**NARRATEUR**: Meuh c'est des détails! **(lui tape dans le dos)**

**SANJI (s'écarte)**: Pas de familiarités je vous prie…

**ZORO**: Woh l'autr' hé ! Comm' il s'la pète…* _(Traduction française: Le dédain vaniteux dont fait montre ce type suggère l'âpreté de son hautaineté!)_

**GUERTRUDE**: Et moi-euh? Z'auriez pu commencer par présenter la demoiselle du groupe…?

**NARRATEUR**: Euh… ah bah bon?! T'es une demoiselle toi?

**GUERTRUDE**: Ben oui…!

**NARRATEUR**: Mais... bien sûr… GUERTRUDE! Barbare cimmérienne niveau… 1!

**GUERTRUDE**: J'débute… mais ça va saigner!

**NARRATEUR**: Sexe… à définir!

**GUERTRUDE**: Hey ! Mais ch'uis une femme!

**NARRATEUR**: Peau blanche, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus…

**USOPP:** Sur le papier, ça sonne pourtant bien...

**ACE**: Mouais… comme une cloche!

**NARRATEUR**: Une sorte de catcheuse bodybuildée allaitée aux anabolisants!

**GUERTRUDE**: Quoi?

**NARRATEUR**: Taille: un mètre quatre-vingt…

**GUERTRUDE**: Belle plante hein?

**ZORO**: C'est ça, une plante grasse… dont le cerveau végète au ras des pâquerettes…

**SANJI:** Tu te crois en position de parler, plante en pot!?

**GUERTRUDE**: Gneu?!

**NARRATEUR**: Son allure brutale est au diapason de ses origines barbares.

**GUERTRUDE**: Viii!

**NARRATEUR**: Elle porte un pagne en fourrure...

**GUERTRUDE**: La classe quoi!

**USOPP**: À l'odeur, c'est du poil de yack!

**SANJI**: Rhaaa… L'horreur! Ça dépile en vrac!

**NARRATEUR**: Guertrude est violente… Neuneu… Impulsive… et brutale!

**GUERTRUDE**: Pupuce ?!

**NARRATEUR**: Elle possède une hache à deux mains et… et c'est déjà bien!

**LUFFY**: Bon bah pour moi, tout est ok! On peut y aller!

**SANJI**: Ma foi oui, mais… Pourrais-tu nous parler de la quête, tout de même?

**LUFFY**: Euh… Ma quête?

**ZORO**: Oui… Ta quête, oui!

**LUFFY**: C'est secret! Nous en parlerons à la sortie Nord de la ville!

**ZORO**: GLOUP... GL... KOF... quoi?!... Quelle sortie?!

**SANJI**: Qu'est-ce qu'y a Marimo, t'as peur de te perdre?

**ZORO: **Mais nan abruti, j'ai pas fini mon verre!

**USOPP: **Et tu en es au combientième, au juste... ?

**LUFFY****:** Prévoyez vos équipements!

**Groupe:** OK!

**NARRATEUR**: Euh… Sans enquêter? Sans marchander?... Pouf pouf, comme ça, vous... vous partez?!

**Tous:** Bah ouais!

**NARRATEUR**: Eh ben!... Les membres désormais liés par un pacte de sang…

**Groupe:** Ça va pas, non?!

**NARRATEUR **: Euh… Liés par un pacte amical…

**ZORO et SANJI**: Pas pour tous!

**NARRATEUR**: Tsss… Liés par un pacte amical pour la majorité et une certaine malappréciativité pour deux d'entre eux…

**ZORO et SANJI: **Oui, voilà, c'est ça!

**NARRATEUR**: L'aventure pouvait commencer!

**LUFFY:** OUAAAAAIS!

**NARRATEUR**: Deux heures après, ils étaient prêts. Ils se retrouvèrent, comme ils le souhaitèrent, à la sortie Nord de la ville.

**ZORO**: Quoi? Quelle sortie?

**SANJI**: _Ici_!

**LUFFY**: Ça y est? Vous êtes tous là?

**SANJI**: Ouais, même l'algue sur pattes!

**ACE**: Non, il y a une incertitude…

**USOPP**: Quoi?

**SANJI**: Ah oui, il nous manque Guertrude…

**ZORO**: Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout celle-là?

**SANJI:** Dit celui qui nous a donné trois quarts d'heures de retard en se paumant à tout vas...

**ACE**: Je crois que la barbare souhaitait d'abord chasser.

**LUFFY**: Chasser quoi?!

**SANJI**: Bonne question…

**ZORO**: Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait dépecer un vieil ours parce qu'elle a oublié d'emporter une couverture chaude.

**USOPP**: Elle est malade!?

**SANJI**: Elle est vaillante!

**LUFFY**: Elle est débile!

**ZORO**: Elle est blonde…

**SANJI:** _PAS_ de machisme!

**ZORO**: _Blonde_... Comme toi…

**SANJI**: _Hein!? Quoi!?_

**USOPP**: Regardez par là-bas! N'est-ce pas la barbare qui…

**ACE**: … se fait courser par l'ours!

**ZORO**: BOOOH!

**LUFFY**: Qui devait pourchasser qui déjà?

**GUERTRUDE**: RHAAAAA!

**NARRATEUR **: Fumble critique! Guertrude se blesse gravement!

**GUERTRUDE**: NYAAAÏE?!

**NARRATEUR **: Point de destin utilisé, annulation du coup précédent! Fumble critique! Guertrude se blesse gravement!

**GUERTRUDE**: NYAAARGH?!

**NARRATEUR**: Miracle tenté…

**GUERTRUDE**: Mon Dieu?

**NARRATEUR**: Miracle loupé…

**GUERTRUDE**: Mon... Gneuh?!

**NARRATEUR**: Guertrude décédée, merci d'avoir joué!

**GUERTRUDE**: NIAAARRGH!

**NARRATEUR**: Il ne faut pas tanner la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir… "tatané"! Hé hé!

**ZORO**: Adieu pelisse, bonjour pastis…

**LUFFY**: ?

**SANJI**: Et une pauvre petite qui meurt devant mes yeux…

**ZORO**: En même temps, fallait être con…

**ACE**: …

**LUFFY**: _Qui devait dépecer qui déjà?!_

**USOPP**: Vite! Allons récupérer ses restes!... Enfin... ce qu'il en reste!

**ACE**: Mais tu plaisantes? Une barbare en pagne, il n'y a rien à piller!

**USOPP**: Ah ben oui… T'as l'œil toi, t'as l'œil!

**ACE**: Des _années_ d'entrainement!

**SANJI**: Nous n'allons tout de même pas la laisser se faire "boustifailler" par cet ours?

**ZORO**: Ah ben… Si!

**SANJI**: Oh que non! Je ne tolèrerais pas -

**LUFFY**: Nous devons l'enterrer dignement… Elle était un compagnon elle aussi.

**SANJI**: Je partage ce sentiment!

**ZORO**: N'allons pas perdre notre temps…

**USSOP**: QUOI?!

**ACE**: Euh… Il est vrai qu'il faudrait l'inhumer proprement… C'est l'évidence même… N'est-ce pas, Zoro?

**ZORO**: Bon... OK! Mais là, je vous préviens… Je ne m'abaisserai pas à lui chanter un requiem pour blonde… Quant à pourchasser l'ours, voilà qui vous incombe!

**SANJI**: Il te sort d'où ce vocabulaire évolué?! Ah oui, c'est vrai: le script...

**ACE**: Je sens dans cet écho comme un signe futur…

**ZORO**: Ah?! Et en quoi?

**NARRATEUR**: Après que la barbare eut été enterrée et que son meurtrier fut chassé et cramé, était-ce une oraison, un bénédicité? En tout cas, Zoro essaya de prier!

**ZORO**: Toi compagnon…ne *kof* Que nous n'avons pas bien connu(e) de ton vivant... et pas bien reconnu(e) de ton gisant, je te le dis: c'est pas de pot, ce long repos, c'était trop tôt! D'autant que l'ours était vieux et malade… qu'il était borgne, qu'il boitait… Franchement, même toi, t'aurais pu le buter! Bon ben... tant pis, à la prochaine! Mais le plus tard possible! Amen et "adïou"!

**SANJI (ironique):** Quel lyrisme, j'en suis ému aux larmes… Ah oui, vraiment!

**USOPP**: Certes… C'est comme pour les cadeaux, c'est l'intention qui compte…

**NARRATEUR**: Après cet interlude, vraiment très émouvant, ils repartirent vers… ben… vers où déjà?

**LUFFY**: Et bien… vers mon rêv- euh, ma quête voyons!

**ACE**: Et elle consiste en quoi?

**SANJI**: Bonne question! Enfin on le sait tous, mais on est pas censés le savoir, alors...

**LUFFY**: J'AI, sur ce parchemin magique, les coordonnées exactes d'un souterrain antique…

**ZORO**: Et?

**LUFFY**: Il nous faut l'explorer.

**ZORO**: Et?

**LUFFY**: … C'est tout…

**SANJI**: Génial… Et le One Piece?

**LUFFY:** Ben ils ont dit que ça venait après et que pour l'instant on devait s'entraîner en faisant des quêtes moins dures...

**ZORO**: Super...

**ACE**: Et donc euh... c'est ça, ta quête pour le moment?

**LUFFY**: Ben oui… Je sais… Ça ne paye pas de mine mais…

**ZORO**: "D'hil dou diable" de gougnafier! … Ah non, j'ai sauté un passage! … Rho tant pis.

**USOPP**: Pfff… Avant de repartir, laissez-moi vous chanter une petite bluette, laquelle nous permettra d'éviter quelques mauvaises rencontres…

**LUFFY**: Tu peux faire ça?

**ACE**: Il peut faire ça…

**ZORO**: Il va pas faire ça j'espère!

**USOPP**: Mon beau Paladin, illumine mon chemin ! Ni troll, ni gredin et aucun magicien, mais au moins des gobelins, histoire qu'enfin, on se fasse des XP, à coups de gourdin… Capt'ain Usopp nous protègera tous -

**LUFFY: **Mais c'est moi le capitaine!

**ZORO: **C'est pour le scénario Luffy. Pour le scénario...

**OoO**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. C'est fini je vous libère... XD<strong>

**Je vous avais bien dit que c'était du gros n'importe quoi! ^^ Tu parles d'un moyen de se faire pardonner... XD M'enfin faudra faire avec les loulous! :p**

**Je ne pense pas faire les autres chapitres de la série, surtout qu'il y en a quand même un joli paquet ^^ Quand à Silent Ridges, je me dépêche! J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le chapitre, il devrait (normalement... j'espère...) pas tarder à arriver!**

****Si ça vous chante, vous pouvez me laisser votre avis, mais là franchement si vous en avez pas envie je comprendrais XD****

**Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dis à la prochaine!**


End file.
